Twenty Reasons Why
by TheFutureKatana
Summary: Jason s world turns upside down and inside out when he becomes the unfortunate recipient of a package from a certain girl.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty Reasons Why

Disclaimer: I do not own Beware The Batman.

P.S: Jason Burr is still alive in this. Just clearing that up.

Chapter 1

Jason came home one day and found a box sitting on his doormat. Strange, he wasn`t expecting a package. He checked for a label. None was there. He then realized a name on the far right hand corner of the box. Tatsu Yamashiro. His heart stopped. She had run away from home two weeks prior. Curiosity consumed him and he opened the package.

Inside sat a flashdrive. Lifting his eye brow, he quickly pulled it out and stuffed it into his laptop. As soon as the flashdrive connected, he realized that there was only one file. He clicked it and an audio clip popped up. Nothing could have prepared him for the voice coming the computer.

_Hello Outsiders. Katana here. Live and coming at you. I hope you`re ready for this because I `m going to tell you the story of my leaving and more specifically, why I ran away. If you`re listening to these tapes, you`re one of the reasons why. I`m not going to say what tape will bring you into the story. But, fear not. If you happen to be a recipient of this box, your name will pop up. I promise you that much._

_The rules are fairly simple. One, you listen. Two, pass it on. Hopefully, neither of the two will be easy for you. When you`re done listening to all twenty clips, put the flashdrive back into the box and pass it on to whomever plays a role in our little tale. You , lucky twenty, can take the box to hell, if you believe it exists._

_In case that you decide to break the rules, let it be understood that copies of these clips have been made. They will be released in an extremely public manner if the box doesn`t find its` way through all of your hands._

_Let it be known that this was no spur of the moment decision. I will not be taken for granted. Again. You are being watched._

The clip ended, breaking him of the spell her voice had put over him. Without the slightest awareness of what he was doing, he clicked the second clip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her voice echoed once again from the computer as the clip played melodiously.

Wow, you actually stuck around for part two. You must have a thing for sad stories. Damn. Don`t you have better things to do with your life?

One quick thing, I just realized that I didn`t mention the consequences at hand. For some of you, it may be as simple as shame or embarrassment. For others, we could be looking at jail time or potentially worse.

Allow me to check my list and see who`s the first to be on the receiving end. Oh, what do you Monkey otherwise known as Brian Lavov. Yes, I know your real name. I`m not as stupid as you paint me to be. Sure, I`m Asian but that doesn`t mean I`m , I officially don`t give a damn about you or your life.

I`m talking about the mental hell you unleashed on me. You were grooming me. I remember how you used to pull me aside and give me money. I always refused it but I should have realized that it would lead to something bigger and worse.

You went too far one day. Who gave you permission to grab at my ass? It`s happened to me before. No big deal. But you were acting like I was your whore for hire. Like I should let you enjoy feeling me up.

I do have some form of self respect, so I walked away. But I guess you didn`t appreciate that, so you decided it wasn`t over. Not yet.

Jason simply shook his head. Katana had said it best. Damn. But it quickly gave way to anger. Who did he think he was? Tatsu wasn't his plaything. He had no right to grab at her.

It was almost as he had no control over his fingers as wordlessly, he pressed the play icon for the third installment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I never really told anyone what I did in the military. It holds a lot of painful memories for me. Memories that would break a lesser woman._

She sounded so broken that he was almost terrified for what was to come.

_I remember everything about that night. How I was just simply walking back to the barracks when he encountered me. He was with another guy and they were both drunk. The second guy looked over me like I was a horse for sale._

_Suddenly the sergeant pulled at my jacket, popping the buttons. They scattered all over the street. He then wrenched the hat out of my hair. The pins pulled my hair from the roots. I cried out in pain. He seemed to enjoy that, the sound of my pain._

_I won`t make you listen to the rest. He left me lying on the street,in my bloodstained clothes ,stumbling drunkenly and laughing loudly. He thought I was dead._

_I lay there and waited for death to come. It started to rain and I wondered why I wasn`t dying. It was cold too, but I was in so much pain that I was honestly surprised it bothered me._

_If it wasn`t for one of the commanders seeing me on the street nearly unconscious, I don`t know what I would have done. But I made sure I got my payback._

_I saved him for last. I hoped the deaths of his friends had warned him as to what was coming. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Leaving him for the finale made it easier for me to control myself, make it slower and more painful._

He nearly cried when the clip came to its end. The sergeant, a man she`d apparently trusted, took sexual advantage of her. He used her body and then left her for dead. Suddenly, he didn`t blame her for torturing him.

He wasn`t sure how much more he could take. Either way, he was going to finish this. Even if it killed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Whatever you do, don`t` give up on me. Not now, at least._

_Wait, the irony in that is downright stupendous. Isn`t that what I`m technically doing? Giving up?_

She laughed without humour.

_Mark was one of the biggest goof-offs in school. Not a slacker goof off, a good goof-off._

_I will give him one thing, he was fairly hilarious. Always bursting out and disrupting class was one of his absolute favourite things to do._

_However, what he did to me wasn`t at all funny._

This wasn`t good.

_We were at a girl`s sixteenth birthday party. I honestly can`t remember her name, so bear with me here._

_The space was cramped, the music blaring. He were sitting next to me, which I didn`t have a problem with…until he put your hand on my leg. My upper thigh, to be more exact._

_His other arm seemed to have wormed around my waist. His left hand started stroking my knee._

_And that was when I knew. _

_Below the table, I was fighting to pry his fingers off. To loosen his fingers. To make him leave me alone._

_I didn`t yell. It hadn`t gotten to that level yet, but my eyes were pleading for help._

_Maybe he realized his time was short because his hand slid up my thigh. All the way up._

_So I rammed both my hands into his side, throwing him to the floor._

_I`ll tell you what I was thinking just then. Because it strangely applies more to right now than before._

_From the first day I was on this forsaken planet, I noticed that I was the only one who gave a damn about, well, me._

_I wasn`t important. Just another statistic._

Nothing mattered. Nothing mattered anymore but that relentless voice. The voice of a girl that was failed by almost everyone. The voice of an eternally broken soul.

He couldn`t take it. He was pretty sure he was going to lose it.


End file.
